Pirates of the Caribbean: What the Hell?
by Expastic
Summary: What happens When two best friends get transported to Tortuga and meet up with their favorite dudes. Movie obsessions, chaos, and Lots of Rum. Rated for language and snogging.
1. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters……….the characters own me.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt as a humor fic. Uhm…….this is a warped fic about me and my friend Dannielle sooooo it should be pretty interesting seeing as we have an equally warped sense of humor……….O_o  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Just because it's your birthday Dannielle doesn't mean you can hog the bathroom all day! C'mon or we'll miss the movie!"  
  
"GAH! Oh no!"  
  
The bathroom door flew open and a girl with short dark brown hair stepped out. She was dressed in khaki pants, a black shirt with "Kiss me I'm a pirate" on it and a red bandanna.   
  
"You still don't look eighteen."  
  
"Shut up Bekah……….your just jealous because you won't be eighteen for five more months"  
  
Bekah shot her a glare and rushed out the door of their two story apartment. She was wearing similar clothes: blue jeans, a black Will Turner shirt and her long auburn hair was tied up in a raggedy blue ribbon.  
  
"At least I have a car" Bekah mumbled and both girls stepped into the vehicle.   
  
Bekah's birthday present had been going to see the movie Pirates of the Caribbean for the 20th time. Literally. Dannielle popped in her POTC soundtrack and cranked the volume up high. Over the loud din of the music both girls clearly heard a loud clap of thunder.  
  
"Bwah hahahahaha RAIN!" Bekah tended to get a tad insane when doing anything POTC related. Rain was her favorite weather and mixing an insane POTC fan girl with rain could sometimes be scary…..  
  
"Chill Bekah it's not raining…………yet"  
  
As Dannielle spoke the last word, the heavens let loose. Rain soaked the roads, making driving a perilous job. Bekah giggled and turned the music up louder. The twisting roads got more slippery as the minutes wore on. Suddenly, the tiny car hit a pothole and swerved off the road. The girls screamed and squeezed their eyes shut as the car plummeted down the side of a steep hill. It landed upside down and a deafening silence swept around the car. The rain ceased almost immediately.  
  
"Dannielle, are you dead yet?"  
  
"Yeah." They both crawled out of the car, relatively unhurt, only to realize there was no car to crawl out OF. Dannielle looked up.  
  
"Holy………….Shit" Bekah looked up to see what Danielle was cursing about and her eyes widened.  
  
"I don't think were in Kansas anymore…….."  
  
Dannielle gave her a criticizing look.   
  
"We never lived in Kansas"  
  
"So….I've always wanted to say that."  
  
Dannielle rolled her eyes and stepped up to the source of her disbelief. Anchored to a dock was a mammoth ship with white sails and the words The Interceptor written on the side. Dannielle walked in awe to the side of the ship. Bekah followed in her wake and whispered  
  
"I dare you to touch it"  
  
Dannielle gave her a confused look.   
  
"Where in the HELL did that come from?"  
  
Bekah grinned "I dunno…………you know you want to"  
  
Dannielle laughed crazily and ran up to the side of the ship. She started to lay a hand on the rough wooden boards when a loud yell caused her to turn around, frightened.   
  
" NO! Don't touch it! Stop! Back away from my ship!"  
  
Dannielle was frozen. Her mouth moved open and closed like a fish out of water. Then her mouth just STAYED open and her eyes widened.   
  
"Dannielle, close your mouth. You look like a freak." Bekah whispered silently.  
  
But Dannielle did EXACTLY the opposite and let out an ear-shattering scream.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. Or you could do THAT and scare away Mr. Sparrow before you can even TALK to him. Oh and by the WAY "MR. Sparrow………it's not YOUR ship. You commandeered it."  
  
A very confused Jack Sparrow heard his name and said "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow………an' how did ya know it wasn't my ship?"  
  
With that famous statement Dannielle FINALLY passed out.  
  
"Bout time" Bekah mumbled. She then spun around and marched up to the befuddled Jack. She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest. "Where is he" She said menacingly.  
  
Jack squinted "Who?"  
  
"The guy on my shirt smart one! The handsome, heroic, sensitive, brave guy on my shirt named WILL TURNER!"  
  
"How in bloody 'ell should I know! I had to run ahead and make sure SHE didn't steal my ship!"  
  
Before running off Bekah poked him in the chest once more.  
  
"It's not YOUR ship Cap'n Sparrow…………"  
  
And she was off to find Will. She ran stealthily through the city of Tortuga (THAT had easily been figured out) swiveling her head for any sign of her beloved Will. Then before she knew it she was crashing down on a pile of crates.  
  
" Ow………..head……………..bang……………….crate………….ow…….."  
  
But her pain immediately ebbed away once she heard the all too familiar male British voice answer back.  
  
"Sorry miss…….Are you alright? Here let me -"  
  
But he was cut short by a blood-curling scream and the crash of more crates, as Bekah passed out and managed to fall on top of them again. Will raised his eyebrows, picked her up in his arms and went off to find jack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah. That was fun. Read and Review peepstles! Please…….I'll be happy, and when I'm happy I get hyper and when I'm hyper I write more chapters! Therefore, R+R= LONGER chapters. Man, I need to work on making my paragraphs longer. Meh……….O_o 


	2. Explanations and Mucho Rum

BWAH HAHAHAHAHA! I GOT 4 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOOT!  
  
I feel so special!  
  
Tsukasa-Kun, Sorry but Jack is Dannielle's ^_______^ Lol Just Kidding............thanks for the review and YEAH it did make me hyper!  
  
jack_sparrows_fiance, Yeah! This chapter is WAYYYYYYYYY funnier ^_^  
  
Orlandopsycho010, yay for short paragraphs!  
  
Gijaharia, OrliB fangirls for LIFE!!!!!!!! Woot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Dreamstrifers line about "That Shirt is Brilliant" or Elizabitch, and THANK GOD I don't own the STUPID BLASTED song "My heart Will Go On..." Strangely enough though, as much as I hate it, I can play it on the piano.....Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter either. I think that's it. Or Lord of the Rings. And yeah this disclaimer has a point because all that stuff is in my story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will carried Bekah back to The Interceptor where he found Jack standing over Dannielle.  
  
"Her shirt is BRILLIANT" Jack said with a grin. He glanced up and saw Bekah in Will's arms.  
  
"You just HAD to bring her back here, didn't you" he mumbled.  
  
"She crashed into me! What else was I supposed to do? Leave her there?"  
  
"Yeah......" Jack said.  
  
Will scoffed. "Lets just put them in your cabin for a while, alright? Besides, we have to go meet your "able-bodied crew"  
  
"Have it your way then....." Jack leaned down and swung Dannielle over his shoulder.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Think you could be a bit nicer there?"  
  
"I'm a pirate. Nice is not my job. Savvy?"  
  
They made there way to the captain's cabin and set the girls on the bed. Then they left to go see Mr. Gibbs and the "able-bodied crew", but not before Jack locked the door on his way out.  
  
Some odd minutes later Dannielle woke up.   
  
"Ohh, head.......Bekah I had the freaking weirdest dream that me and you got transported to.............."  
  
But she finally looked up and realized it was not a dream and that actually HAD been transported to Tortuga. She nearly passed out from shock again.  
  
"Bekah wake up!" She said, noticing her friend still passed out on the bed. When she got no answer, she proceeded to slap her on the face. And when THAT didn't work.............Dannielle grinned maniacally at her last resort. She got up, stood by the door and shouted   
  
"BEKAH! WILL JUST GOT SHOT! HE NEEDS YOU! HE'S DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Bekah jolted up and screamed,  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" In a voice that sounded FREAKISHLY similar to Frodo's voice in Lord of the Rings when Gandalf falls into the abyss.  
  
"Chill Bekah. It was just a joke."  
  
But Bekah had already started hyperventilating at the thought of Will Turner dying.  
  
"Oh god...........here we go again." Dannielle sighed.  
  
Bekah glared at her and attempted to slap her but Dannielle just ducked. Bekah rolled her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Wow......we really ARE in flippin' Tortuga, on the flippin' Interceptor!" She let out a very fan-girlish squeal. "How in the hell did this happen!?!?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm not complaining. Now, get off your lazy arse and c'mon! We hafta find Jack!"  
  
"And Will! You cant forget him!" Bekah shouted defiantly.  
  
Dannielle rolled her eyes "AND Will" and she stepped over to the door.  
  
Dannielle pushed on it and growled when she discovered it was locked. Bekah sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Oh, move over! Lemme do it"  
  
She stepped in front of the door and raised her arms.   
  
"ALOHAMORA!" She shouted. Nothing happened. She stood in front of the still locked door blinking. Dannielle gave her a look that plainly said "being around you is making me lose brain cells".  
  
"Bekah......" She said slowly as if talking to a 3 year old. "Wrong movie, see THIS" and she waved her arms around. "Is NOT Harry Potter, Its Pirates of the Caribbean....and YOU" She pointed at Bekah. "Are Bekah Nunn, NOT Hermione Granger!"  
  
Bekah blinked at her some more.   
  
"Yeah..........so......." She mumbled.  
  
Dannielle threw her hands up in exasperation and threw her shoulder against the door. It banged open and sunlight flooded into the tiny cabin space. Bekah shrank to the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! I'VE BEEN BLINDED!"  
  
"Get up......" Dannielle remarked as she walked past her and out the door.  
  
Bekah stood up and walked next to Dannielle who was standing by the bow of the ship.  
  
They both squinted there eyes looking for any sign of Jack and Will.  
  
"I hope were not to late.........man, I wanna see Jack get slapped!" Bekah giggled.  
  
They walked onto the dock, and in plain sight right in front of them stood the crew being interrogated by Jack.  
  
"OOOO! Goody we get to see the Cotton's parrot part too!" Bekah raced into earshot in time to hear Mr. Gibbs voice........  
  
"He's a mute, Sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him........no ones yet figured how...."  
  
Jack and Will exchanged a glance and Jack stepped up to the parrot.  
  
"Mr. Cotton's.....parrot," he said uneasily "...Same question..."  
  
The parrot squawked and shouted  
  
"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!"  
  
Mr. Gibbs stepped forward.  
  
"Mostly we fig'ure that means yes...."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes and said "Of course it does!" He turned around to face Will "Satisfied?"  
  
Bekah couldn't resist any longer......she crept up behind Will and said the next line in perfect unison with him.  
  
"Well, you've proved their mad!" Which was then followed by a fit of giggles by Bekah.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and whispered "Not her again..........."  
  
But then a female voice rang out and Jack cringed.  
  
"An' what's the benefit for us?"  
  
Jack sighed and walked up to the source of the voice. He lifted the edge of a giant hat.  
  
"Annamaria" He said which was followed by a loud smack.  
  
Will and Bekah both raised their eyebrows and said   
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve THAT one either?"  
  
Jack looked at Bekah "Stop doing that! And no Will.....THAT one I deserved........"  
  
Annamaria glared at him.  
  
"You stole my boat!"  
  
Jack was going to try to talk his way out of this one.   
  
"Actually.....," Then another slap from Annamaria. "BORROWED.......borrowed without permission....but with every intention of bringing it back!"  
  
Annamaria glared more. "But you didn't!"  
  
"You'll get another one!"  
  
Annamaria pointed at him. "I will" She said menacingly.  
  
Then Will and Bekah interjected. "A better one!"  
  
Jack followed suit "A better one!" He repeated.  
  
And again Will and Bekah said "That one"  
  
"What one?" Jack questioned and Will and Bekah both nodded in the direction of The Interceptor.  
  
"That one?!?!?!" Jack said surprised. Then he realized he would never win with Annamaria so he said.  
  
"Aye. That one......What say you?"  
  
Annamaria considered it for a while then shouted "AYE!"   
  
Which the rest of the crew soon repeated. Cotton's parrot squawked "Anchors Away!" and Annamaria grabbed her hat back and shoved it on her head. Dannielle walked up and started laughing because of Bekah, and Jack and Will turned and stared exquisitely at the both of them. Will spoke first.  
  
"Alright. First things first. HOW did you know I was going to say those things, WHAT are your names and WHY is my face on your shirt."  
  
"Oooookaaaayyy. I'm Bekah and that's Dannielle. That was the easy part. Now Dannielle will come up here and explain the rest."  
  
Dannielle stepped hesitantly forward "Ok, see......were like from the year 2004 and you all aren't spose to be real because you are supposed to be pretend characters in a movie."  
  
All they got were two very confused looks from Jack and Will so for the next hour they proceeded to explain everything and eventually got Jack to believe them. Will, however, was still rather skeptical. Jack looked up at him.  
  
"Well, mate, it explains the shirt...."  
  
Will just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
Jack stared after him then turned to the girls and said "Ah, don' worry bout him. He'll believe ya soon enough....."  
  
Jack then turned around and seemed like he was about to say something but Dannielle noticed that Bekah's eyes had just gotten VERY wide and were watering quite fast.   
  
She turned and hurried inside The Interceptor. Dannielle just shrugged and Jack laughed.  
  
"So, love, you comin' with me to the pub for a drink?"  
  
Dannielle grinned wildly "Okay, lead the way captain!"  
  
They were about to head off but Gibbs pulled Jack off to the side for a moment.  
  
"You can't be plannin' to bring 3 women on board do ya mate? Its frightful bad luck to have just one?!?!"  
  
Jack grinned. "I think it would be far worse NOT to have them" And he and Dannielle headed off to the pub.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The rest of the crew had left to go get drinks and what-not, therefore the ship was empty save for Will and Bekah.  
  
The reason for Bekah's outburst was easily figured out if you paid attention. It could actually be easily explained with one word. Reality. Bekah had just been struck with the whole reason they were ON this journey anyway. Elizabeth. Who had "captured" Will's heart at the age of, what, 10!?!? Bekah didn't have a chance, there was NO way that Will could drop 8 years of loving someone like that....  
  
Bekah stormed through the ships corridors muttering angry phrases to herself and kicking holes in the walls.  
  
"Stupid Elizabitch! She hasta go and fucking steal him from me and EVERYONE can tell I'm much prettier, and smarter, and less prissy, and I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR, and DAMMIT! AT LEAST I LIKE THE MONKEY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bekah said the whole sentence in one breath. She slumped down on the floor and let out an exasperated sigh. Dannielle would most likely get who she wanted. Now, was a REALLY great time for reality to hit her. Bekah started banging her head on the wall behind her..............repetitively.  
  
Bang! "Ow...." Bang! "Ow...." Bang! "Ow...." Bang! "Ow....."  
  
"Uhm....Bekah......What are you doing?"  
  
Bekah looked up and saw Will staring at her with his eyebrows raised. Being reminded of how all she would ever get from him was unrequited love she resumed her head banging on the wall.  
  
"Mr. Turner............I am wallowing in my misery....."  
  
He just stared more then said "Well, don't hit your head on the wall......you'll get a headache...here," He reached out a hand which she gladly took.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Okay well I'm going to go wallow in my misery somewhere else now.........see ya"  
  
She turned around and grudgingly walked down the hallway to the deck of the ship. The sun was setting and Bekah liked to watch sunsets.  
  
Will watched her retreating back as she walked away.  
  
"She's an interesting one, she is..." He grinned and walked away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Night fell, and night in Tortuga could be scary. Jack and Dannielle were inside a pub drinking rum by the barrels. Dannielle was QUITE drunk by now and Jack was doing all he could to keep her under control, but he was well on his way to being drunk as well, so it wasn't exactly working.  
  
"Hey Cap'n.......y'now, where I cum frum....ya hafta be 21 ta drink anythang with alch......alchy....uhm, alchywazzit...."  
  
Jack helped Dannielle out a bit.  
  
"Alcohol?"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah! Thasit!" So, I'm really not sposed ta be drinkin' ANY of this...." She ended her sentence with a hiccup and giggled more.   
  
"Yeah....I can tell" Jack laughed.  
  
Dannielle had decided that just sitting there was not fun enough. So she then thought of something else to do which was.......sing!  
  
"EVERY NIGHT IN MY DREAMS  
  
I SEE YOU! I FEEL YOU!  
  
THAT IS HOW I KNOW YOU GO ON!  
  
FAR ACROSS THE DISTANCE   
  
AND SPACES BETWEEEEEEEEEEEEN US!  
  
YOU HAVE COME TO SHOW YOU GO ON!  
  
NEAR, FAR -"  
  
She then proceeded to march around the pub shouting the blasted song at the top of her lungs and VERY off key. She crashed into chairs, people, tables, and anything else that happened to get in her way. Finally, she walked right into a wall and fell back onto a chair which happened to have Jack Sparrow sitting on it. The other members of the pub, rowdy as they were, were getting annoyed by Dannielle and someone shouted out   
  
"For God's SAKE woman! Someone shut her the 'ell up!"  
  
Jack just happened to be the closest person to her, obviously since she was sitting on his lap. And, when your drunk, your brain doesn't exactly come up with the most logic of solutions. So, to Jack, the only solution he could think of to get Dannielle to shut up, was to kiss her. And he did just that. They sat there on the small little chair kissing like there was no tomorrow. But, everyone ignored them because Dannielle was quiet so, they didn't care. Finally Dannielle broke the kiss.  
  
"You taste like rum Cap'n Sparrow........" She giggled. Then she yawned loudly and Jack realized how tired she must have been. So, unable to persuade her to get up otherwise, he picked her up and headed towards the ship. He hadn't given them rooms yet so he had intended to let Dannielle have the bed and let himself have the floor. He laid her down, but in his drunken state, fatigue swept over him and (ignoring Dannielle) he fell onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that was interesting...............hmmmmm well you know the drill ^_^ R+R   
  
Strangely enough.............I DO hyperventilate like that..............a lot actually...........Don't worry! Chapter three is four pages in the works! My goal is 10 reviews then I'll post that one ^_______________^x Which could take me a few days to finish but it'll be on here before ya know it! And how much do you wanna bet that all the people who read this will try to say that one line in one breath................  
  
~Pirate Wench~ 


	3. Bekah can be serious! Or not

Im such a bad bad author. Im SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out *sobs* Sorry for any spelling errors.....I didnt have time to spell check. I sorta had writers block and I've been worrying about a whole buncha stuff at school…………….including me almost getting suspended for bringing 2 damn Aspirin 5 months ago because I had a headache………but WHATEVER, you don't care so here's your chapter…..sorry if its not the longest one in the world ^_______^x  
  
Disclaimer: Uhm ok, I don't own Finding Nemo, The song "Into the West" or PotC. Man! I'm poor ;_;  
  
(Oh by the way, this goes back in time a little to the night before, so sorry if it's a little confusing at first)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bekah stood at the stern of the ship watching the sun sink below the horizon. The reds and oranges and purples reflected off of the blues and greens making the whole scene look like a giant watercolor painting. The entire crew was still out getting drunk so the ship floated empty save for Will and Bekah, anchored at the dock . The sun sank lower and it reminded Bekah of one of her and Dannielle's favorite songs, so she figured since she was alone and no one would really be able to see her more serious side she started singing.  
  
"What can you see,   
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea,   
  
A pale moon rises,  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home…."  
  
But what she didn't know was that she really WASN'T alone after all. Will was standing behind her silently listening to the sad melody she sang. She finished, and he walked up to the railing beside her.  
  
"You have a very beautiful voice Bekah"  
  
Bekah groaned.   
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that"  
  
He wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"Why? Because it actually shows that you can be serious if you try?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No. I just don't like singing in front of people which is pretty ironic, seeing as I'm in a fudging CHOIR."  
  
"Ah…….I see," Will said unconvincingly as he raised his eyebrows "You cant lie very well….."  
  
Bekah rolled her eyes "yeah……So……."  
  
Will chuckled slightly. "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you a little later…"  
  
Bekah sighed once he was out of earshot. "Reality Sucks……" She muttered as she slid down the railing and sat cross legged on the rough wooden floor of the deck. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Soon she felt the nagging feeling off sleep pull her off into dream world.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few hours later Will was feeling restless so he headed up to the dock, hoping the cool breezes would clear his thoughts. He stepped onto the deck and listened to the loud gunshots, laughter and yelling that came from the night life on shore. He stood by the railing and stared at the dark waters. After a few minutes his thoughts were interupted by a soft murmer coming from the left of him. He looked over and saw Bekah sprawled on the floor, sound asleep. Will chuckled lightly.  
  
"The sea monkey has my money...."  
  
Bekah murmered which made Will chuckle harder. He debated whether he should leave her there, wake her up or take her somewhere so she could sleep. His confused brain finally decided to take her somewhere else to sleep. At first he thought about taking her to the Crew's quarters but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind. Some of the crew had returned and he felt uncomfortable leaving her there with all the others.....for obvious reasons. The next thought that occured to him, was to take her to Jack's cabin, where she had originally been taken, but THAT thought was ruled out as well. Will DID NOT want Bekah to be sleeping in a room when a drunk Jack Sparrow came back, with whatever whore he was paying for that night. He finally decided to take Bekah to his room. He wasn't very tired anymore anyway.  
  
Will lifted Bekah in his arms and headed for his cabin. When he reached it, he carefully opened the door, walked in and set Bekah on the bed. He sighed and turned to walk away but as he did so his foot struck a loose board which omitted a loud CREAK. Bekah sprang up her eyes wide looking for the source of the noise.   
  
"Calm down, I was just putting you to sleep" Will said akwardly.   
  
"Oh.....mmmkay" And Bekah rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Will watched her until he was sure she had resting again.   
  
"Dont do it Will, dont even start to fall for her..." He spoke to himself and he walked out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day sunlight spilled in through the tiny window that bordered Jack's cabin. The light streamed onto Dannielle's sleeping face thus waking her. Last nights "adventure" quickly entered her mind and she moaned. She didnt remember anything except that she had gotten VERY drunk.  
  
"Stupid hangover"  
  
She attempted to sit up but discovered that something was holding her down. A warm something. A something that felt like an arm. She glanced down at the "arm" and saw a black tattoo of a Sparrow in front of a sun. Dannielle's eyes widened.  
  
"Well now, THATS interesting" She mumbled sleepily. She swiveled her head and saw that the arm belonged to a sleeping Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Thats VERY interesting!" She yelped, suddenly realizing that being in bed with the infamous Jack Sparrow could only mean one thing. She attempted to shove the arm off and clumsily succeded. Jack's arm flopped off the edge of the bed and the momentum of the sudden movement caused the rest of his body to follow the arm and he crashed onto the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE 'ELL!?!?!" He screamed as his nose made contact with the woven rug layed on the hard ground.  
  
Dannielle bounded from the bed, jumped over Jack and flew out the door leaving a cursing Cap'n Jack Sparrow behind.  
  
"BEKAH! BEKAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU! BEKAH!?!?!? BEK-" But her search was cut short as she charged head on to the person she was looking for. Both girls flew in opposite directions and when they landed, complaints could be heard coming from both of them.  
  
"Owww....head.....bang......floor.....owwwww" Bekah moaned in pain, but that was nothing compared to the almost sobbing Dannielle.  
  
"Oww!.......head.......bang.......HANGOVER........Bekah......Jack....floor........owwwww..."  
  
Dannielle staggered up and leaned against one of the ships wooden walls for support, clutching her head in agony. Bekah stood up and stared at Dannielle with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked slowly. Dannielle moaned again and looked at Bekah with watering eyes.  
  
"Rum.....Drunk....Sleep....Jack....Tylenol..."  
  
Amazingly Bekah could piece together the whole story even from just those fragments. I guess thats what happens when your best friends with someone for six years.  
  
"Oh...So you went out last night, drank so much rum that you got drunk, went to bed and woke up by Jack. Your REALLY confused and you have the WORST hangover EVER! Therefore you need some Tylenol....which we DONT have. I get it......Well, isnt that kind of your fault?  
  
Dannielle nodded and groaned as she slid onto the floor. Just then Jack came bounding out of his cabin door looking very disgruntled. Dannielle jumped up and glared at him.  
  
"YOU!" She roared, but seemed to be at a loss for any other words so she just started mumbling fragments again in all hopes that Bekah would translate for Jack.  
  
"Pub....RUM....Bed....YOU!!!" She spluttered. Dannielle then pointed at Bekah and waited. Bekah rolled her eyes.  
  
"She wants to know what the hell happened last night. Including what happened at the pub, how drunk she was, and WHY THE BLOODY HELL was she in your room this morning? But see that's what confuses me....I dont see WHY that would upset her. She dreams about it enough"  
  
Which was followed by laughing from Jack and Bekah getting smacked upside the head by Dannielle. After about five minutes Jack's laughter had subsided enough so that he could give her an acceptable explanation.  
  
"Are ya sure ya want to know?" He asked with a grin. Dannielle nodded vigourosly which only made her head pound more. She groaned again. Jack was enjoying this.  
  
"Sure?" He asked again. Dannielle glared while Bekah stifled a laugh. Jack grinned.  
  
"Absolutley? In front of Bekah too?" He said smirking. Dannielle's eyes flashed and Bekah could no longer hold in her laughter. This annoyed Dannielle further and she finally jumped up, hit Bekah over the head again and started yelling at Jack.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD, MADE UP OR NOT, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"   
  
"Ok, love, calm down. We went out n both got drunk. So I was takin' ya back, n we both fell asleep. I didn' mean to....really" He said with another smirk.  
  
Dannielle sighed. Her headache had taken over and she just nodded and waved Jack away. He laughed and said,  
  
"Well! Now that I have your "Permission" to go, I'll be headin off! Lotsa work to do ta keep this ship in workin order..." He winked and he walked away. Bekah then started to help Dannielle up. By this time all the crashing, yelling and laughing had attracted Will. He stepped up behind Bekah.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Bekah laughed. "Nothing really. Dannielle got drunk with Jack last night. It's a long story..." And her giggling was joined by laughter from Will.  
  
Dannielle just scowled and stormed off in search of a dark, cool corner she could rest her head against.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later on that day, Jack and Will were talking on deck watching Bekah and Dannielle giggling by the bow of the ship. Will was staring at Bekah and Jack noticed.  
  
"You fancy her don't ya?" He questioned.  
  
Will stared at Jack. "I dont know Jack. I'm really confused right now......" He sighed and Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't tell me we came on this trip for nothin?" Jack asked and Will sighed again.  
  
"Well, hey, what about you? You seem pretty keen on Dannielle? You usually dont just take people to pubs and PAY for them...."  
  
Jack laughed. "Y'know mate, I think I do rather fancy her....Amazin how the world works izzin it?"  
  
Will raised his eyebrows and turned back to look at Bekah who was lauging at something Dannielle had just said. Jack grinned, turned around, and headed off to the steering wheel. Leaving a very confused and mad Will Turner behind.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! That took me a while to write. My hand hurts.....*sobs* Fell sorry for me! ^_^x send me reviews to make my hand heal! YAY! Lol sorry the next chapter may not be up for another two weeks....I have to wait for the inspiration to kick in! *Skips off to dream about Blacksmiths and Pirates*  
  
~Pirate Wench~ 


End file.
